


Keep the Temp0

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Whostuck, maidaradia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Universe is falling apart. Who can clean things up but a Maid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Your name is Sollux Captor and you, barring a few slight differences from your peers, are completely average.

 

You’re a part of one of the most common blood types your species has and you live in a general complex of hives all stuck together, instead of an individual hive like the others. You spend most nights indoors, like any sane being, being completely average. 

You like computers a lot though, and even have an impressive display of beehouse mainframes. You suppose that sets you apart from other typical trolls your age. You know, if your high level psionics didn’t already set you far above them. But you don’t get out much, except to feed your hulking lusus, so no one else gets to be privy to your daily life. Being alone is something you’re very good at.

Which is what you are doing right now. Being alone. You don’t like to count time with your lusus as time with someone. He’s temperamental, both of his heads, and doesn’t make for good conversation. He’s a total imbecile and has to wait up on the roof for you each day to bring a bowl of mind honey up to him. 

You watch him scoop the yellowy goo in his white burly hands and shovel it into each of his mouths in turn. They sloppily lap at it, letting it run down their front and get stuck on their teeth. Its disgusting but it stops him from being totally an idiot. You sit with your legs crossed, balancing your husktop on your knees and highlighting and deleting sections of a code. 

What you were working on was quite a doozy. You were trying to use this code to predict lapses in the timeline. You’re not exactly sure what that meant, but you found the unfinished and broken code floating out in the internet along with a plea for help. You figured you can do your annual good deed and solve the challenge. Though the solving was proving difficult. Nothing was working. You substituted a new command into the line. No. Shit. You were sure that line would at least do something! You scream to yourself in frustration and bang another line of numbers into your keyboard. You work furiously and growl. 

“Having a hard time?” What the-  Where did she come from? This girl -a very pretty girl- sits next to you, looking over your shoulder. She has a large ornate rack of horns that curl against her head. Her full head of silky black hair frames her face and falls over her shoulder as she points at your screen. “What’s that there do?”

“Uh,” you falter. Really that line hadn’t done anything at all. It’s like she really hadn’t seen this technology before, or didn’t understand it. Or maybe she understood more than you did. “It fixes the universe.” 

“Really it’ll do you no good to lie, mister.”

“It wasn’t a li- shit.” Your original statement was cut short. Biclopsdad finished his mind honey and actually noticed another person had invaded your sacred area. You close your laptop and set it to the side, shakily raising yourself up to standing. “D-Dads?” You hold your hands up, surrendering but remaining firm. He’s chained to the roof but is still within striking distance. His mouths gnash, baring spiked teeth and spitting red and blue saliva and mind honey in different directions. He yanks on his chain and threatens towards you. You stumble back nearly running into that girl.

“You should probably, uh,” you swallow, trying not to make eye contact with your disastrous custodian.

“Basically, run.” And she takes your hand and the two of you dart backwards as fast as you can. Your lusus yanks hard at his chain, rattling it and growing more and more angry. He lunges at the two of you and you loose your footing. She’s strong, and pulls you just out of the angry beast’s reach and quickly towards the stairwell. 

Ten steps down and you collapse, sliding down the wall and sitting on a step. She mirrors you, touching your feet together. Her cheeks are flushed red and her eyes flash burgundy. A rust-blood, just below yours. You survey her clothes and decide that maybe she’s dressed just a little too flashy for someone of her blood.

“Come with me,” she says after you catch your breath. “I’ve got something I want you to see.” She stands at your feet and holds her hands out. You take her hands and let her pull you up. The two of you walk hand in hand out of your hivestem and into a little single-housing hive in the same lawn ring. She drops your hand and fumbles for a key around her neck. With practiced ease she pulls it over her horns and slides it into the lock on the door. 

Wait wait wait. Somehow this seemed all too good to be true, and your head swam. A very pretty troll picks you up on your roof, your sacred place, then takes you back to her hive, presumably to court you for a matespritship. All too good to be-

“True, it’s really not that much to look at but-“

“Holy fuck.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short

“Holy fuck.”

 

You close your eyes tightly then pop them back open again. You take off your glasses and blow on them. You feel the doorframe. 

Slowly you start walking forward, taking uneasy steps towards- well you aren’t really sure. 

Shit— your head swims just a little bit as you try to wrap your brain around this technology. This shed -you really could hardly consider it an actual hive- couldn’t have been more than the size of a really, really small respiteblock. 

Is it smaller on the outside? Is the interior somehow excessively dense or something (that is how physics work, right?)? UGHHRH-

“I’m sorry for your discomfort. Usually people adjust a little faster, but take your time.” Was- was it that obvious?

“It’s bigger… on the inside…”

“There are more rooms around the corner if you’re interested.”

“ _More rooms?_ “ You ask in disbelief. She doesn’t answer but flows over to a central… console, of sorts, you suppose. Like a pillar with computers and odds and ends and dials and clocks and wind up keys all over its surface.

You scratch at your eyes once again and take a deep breath. There has to be an explanation for this; there’s an explanation for everything. You try to remember how to form words but they’re all sticking to your teeth and getting knotted in your tongue like gobgunker you chewed too long. 

“Come on, Mister Captor, there’s lots of things that need to happen and be done and finished and everything at once.” Half-blind, you follow the little crystal walkway towards the towering stone pillar. She pulls a reel of perforated paper from a slot on the console’s surface. She reads over part of it and grabs at her hair in frustration.   
  
She thrusts the paper at you. It’s still connected to a reel in the control panel. You unfold it a bit and read it under your glasses. A combination of letters and symbols arranges itself in your vision, with a puncture every few inches in seemingly random places.  
  
“What is this?”  
“It’s the code I sent you, Mister Captor.”  
“What?” You pause - it is familiar. “Who are you?”


End file.
